


Birthday Wishes

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Romance, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse wants to celebrate her father's birthday. The entire team flash wants to as well. Too bad he's not the type to celebrate such trivial event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: birthday party for grumpy! Harry thanks Caitlin and Jesse. Alone time in the time vault and a hug/cheek kiss

Harry wasn’t the kind of man who waste his time on asinine events, as he so eloquently put it when Team Flash suggested to celebrate his birthday. He saw no use for a party marking another year closer to his death. So when he was ambushed in the corridors by his daughter, he knew he had little to no chance of escaping the topic from her.

“Dad, c’mon! It’s gonna be fun!” Jesse exclaimed, trailing behind her father. Entering their bedroom, Harry tossed his coat on the floor and unsophisticatedly landed on his bed, burying his face into the pillows.

“What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand?” he replied, his voice muffled. He felt the bed dip when Jesse sat down, pushing his shoulder rhythmically.

“This is the first time you’ll celebrate your birthday on this earth,” the teenager argued. “Everyone wants to do something for you. Is that so bad, Dad?”

He lifted his head to see her pouting adorably, probably hoping it will guilt trip Harry into complying. It worked. Harry abruptly pulled Jesse below him, causing her to yelp. He tickled her, reveling in her shrieks of laughter. Ever since his wife passed, he made it his life goal to please his obviously spoiled daughter; to make her never feel neglected with the loss of a parent. If having a party on marking the day of his conception will make Jesse happy, then so be it. Laughter dying down, Harry pulled his daughter close to his chest and held her.

“If you so desperately want to celebrate my birthday, then you can.” She lifted her head so fast, Jesse almost head-butted him on his chin if she was a little bit taller. She grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, dad! I promise you won’t regret it!” Jesse said excited. Harry’s eyes softened. He bent his head and pressed a peck on her forehead, ruffling her brown locks.

“Already am, sweetheart.” Harry replied teasingly.

He was reward by a playful smack on his chest and before he could do anything about it, Jesse jumped off his bed and ran out of the room – most likely to tell the others about the change of plans.

* * *

When he told Jesse he regretted his decision in letting Team Flash throw him a party, he meant that in jest. But now? He was seriously regretting it.

Iris managed to close Jitters for the night and rent the coffee lounge for this event. Heck, they even made a small stage for Joe to sing on. From the looks of it, Barry and Cisco tried recreating Jitterbug from Earth-2.

“It was Jesse idea!” They defended when Harry asked them about it. Harry wasn’t mad about it, but he wanted to forget about his past life. This new world was his new home now.

There were familiar faces, but the majority of the people there, he had no idea who they are. He should’ve mentioned that one of the requirements for this event was no crowds. Although in his defense, people should’ve already picked that up. Did he look like the social butterfly type?

He rubbed his temple, fighting off an oncoming headache. While Harry never really celebrated his birthday, he knows it well enough that you’re supposed to enjoy this day. Instead, he feels miserable. The only reason why he has yet to walk out of here was because it would make Jesse sad.

Harry nursed on a beer, sitting on a stool by the island counters, trying to blend in with the walls. A few people came up to wish him a happy birthday but nothing more. He managed to last another half an hour before sneaking out to head back to S.T.A.R. labs. He trusts that Barry and Cisco would take care of Jesse.

He headed straight to the cortex, flopping down on a chair. He took of his glasses and rubbed his face. He needed something heavy to drink. Preferably scotch. The only problem was, Jesse hid his stash of drinks, saying it was bad for him. Maybe in the Time Vault, there will be probably something alcoholic, but highly unlikely.

Harry pressed his hand against the scanner and walked into the futuristic room. He rummaged through the boxes and shelves but to no avail. A little frustrated, he left the room and leaned against the cool wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He needs a drink soon.

“Cephalalgia?” a feminine voice called out, followed by the sound of heels clacking on the floor. Harry turned his head and saw that the owner of the voice belonged to that of Caitlin Snow, who was standing in the hallway.

Caitlin looked like she came from a party, but certainly not his. Her hair was curled up into a bun, with wavy strands falling down the side of her face. Her frame was covered by a beige trench coat but was open enough to see her wearing a dark blue, strapless dress. She had done her make-up light and her lips were accented with crimson lipstick. Too formal for a simple party at a café. In other words, she looked absolutely beautiful.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked, his voice slightly dry. Did she not go to Jitters? The thought alone disappointed him for some reason, even though she’s here with him now.

She raised her eyebrow. "You live here."

Oh. "Right."

“Cephalalgia?” she repeated, walking closer to him and pressing her hand against his temple. He brushed her fingers aside, and pushed himself off the wall.

“Not a headache, Snow. Just fatigued.” he answered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She looked at him skeptically but didn’t say more. Instead, she thrust her hands out which was occupied by a large, brown, paper bag. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

He muttered his gratitude and gingerly took the bag from the scientist. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

“Thought you might need it.” She answered when he shot her a questioning look. With that, she turned on her heels to walk out.

“Where you going?” he called.

“Home. It’s getting late, and I’m sure you want to be alone.”

He hesitated before saying, “Or you could share this with me.” He raised the wine bottle for emphasis.

Caitlin saw he was apprehensive asking her to share a drink with him, but she also knows Harry wouldn’t extend an offer if he didn’t want to. So with that, she followed him down the corridor and into his bedroom. He offered her a chair which she gladly accepted. He opened a cupboard and conveniently pulled out two wine glasses. He handed her the glass and with expertise popped the bottle open. He poured her the red wine and some in his. He sat on his bed and lifted his wine glass to her in toast. She copied his action with a toothy smile before taking a sip.

They awkwardly sat in silence, either knowing what to say. “So, did you not go to Jitters?” Harry asked, breaking the tension. Caitlin seemed relieved.

“No, I did. But the moment I got there, Joe told me you snuck out. I assumed you went here and here I am.” the biochemist replied.

“You didn’t stay?”

“Why would I? You’re the reason why I went in the first place.” Caitlin said in matter-of-factly.

“I am?”

“Aren’t you the celebrant, Harrison Wells?” she asked teasingly.

He had the decency to look embarrassed. That was a dumb question, he admits that. However, he felt oddly pleased that Caitlin left her friends and followed him here.

“That I am, Dr. Snow.” Harry smirked once he regained his composure.

Silence filled the air once more, but it was no longer awkward. Instead, it was rather comfortable. Caitlin ended up sitting next to him on his bed. They exchanged small talk, whether it was science or something about themselves. Harry learned that Caitlin was happy drunk when heavily intoxicated. And a bit of a flirt. Harry would store that information for future reference.

“So, what kind of drunk are you, Harry?” Caitlin asked, with a slight slur in her tone. They managed to finish the entire bottle, and while Harry feels a little buzzed, Caitlin appears to be a little bit tipsy herself.

“None. I don’t change when I’m drunk. Perhaps a mean drunk if I had to categorize myself.” He answered.

“You’re not mean, Harry. Rude, sure. Arrogant? Definitely,” Caitlin said, “But you’re not mean. At least to me.”

When she first met him, it was only natural for him to prickly. He is in a foreign world and his daughter had been kidnapped. His anger had been stemmed from the worry and love he had for Jesse. Caitlin was the first to notice, thus understanding of his nature. While Harry would never admit it, he was thankful for Caitlin because she kept him in check. She kept him sane all the times he wanted to go all berserk from frustration against the team and his child.

“You’re right,” Harry took a sip from his cup, “I tried not to be mean to you. I could never be mean to you; purposely, that is.” Caitlin looked at him with a gentle expression while he stared straight at the wall, unwilling to make eye contact with after that confession. He froze when he felt a pair of warm lips pressed against his cheek. It seemed to last a long time when in reality, it was only five seconds (even so, that’s still a long time).

“Thank-you, Harry.” Caitlin smiled at him. Harry turned to look at the woman beside him, starring at him with a starry-eyed look. That look alone made his chest feel heavy and things fluttering in his stomach.

He hasn’t felt these emotions since his late wife, and that alone almost scared him. He was falling for Caitlin. Fast. He knew he was doomed the moment she came running after him when he left her all those months ago.

With her ruby lips so tantalizing, he slowly leaned down, mere inches away from her lips, as if he was waiting for an invitation.

“Harry…” Caitlin said almost breathlessly. With that, Harry crushed his lips with hers, harshly inhaling through his nose. He placed a hand against her flushed cheek while the other was still holding the wine glass. He nips at her lower, lip causing a deep groan erupting from her throat. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her warm, welcoming cave, the two pliable muscles fighting for dominance.

Harry ran his hand to her hair and tugged on her bobby pin that was holding her bun was now cascading down her shoulders. He then maneuvered their bodies so that Caitlin was below him while never breaking the contact. He used his free hand to hold his weight, trying not to crush her. He vaguely noticed that she too was still holding her wine glass with some of the liquid unconsumed while being snogged the living man above her.

He pulled away only to see Caitlin with her wonderfully, bruised kissed lips, her brown hair disheveled. She was panting from the lack of air and her eyes were narrowed in lust. As much Harry wanted to go all the way to night, he didn’t want his daughter to come home to seeing her father having sex with one his colleagues. He willed himself to pull away from her and took the wine glass out of her hand and placing it in the table.

He returned and climbed on top of her once more before placing gentle, languid kisses on her lips. With both hands free, Caitlin ran her fingers through his floofy mane, making him relax from the pleasure. With a few more leisurely kisses, Harry rolled himself off her and onto the bed, pulling and tightly embracing Caitlin. She wrapped her arm around his middle and held him equally tight.

She listened to his erratic heartbeat later beat rhythmically for a while, giving her a calming sense of security. She slowly tilted her head to see him already dozing off. She pulled herself up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Happy birthday, Harrison.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
